jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Seasons
Overview Event Seasons were introduced in the 2018 Winter Update. These seasons have limited-time rewards such as vehicles, locations, and vehicle customizations that may be unobtainable after the season ends. There have been 2 seasons, the current season is Season 2. Levels & XP There are 2 types of levels: Criminal levels and Police levels. Each type can only gain XP if the player is on the respective team (they can only obtain Criminal XP as a criminal, and only Police XP as a police officer). Everybody starts at level 1 when they join and it takes 1039 XP to level up one level. The max level is level 50 for both teams. For criminals, XP can be gained by robbing locations (except for the Donut Shop and Gas Station). The amount of XP they will gain is 200 for robbing the Museum, Bank, Passenger Train or the Jewelry Store. Robbing a Cargo Train will grant the player with 150 XP. Police can obtain XP by arresting people. If they bust a Bank robbery, the amount of XP depends on how many criminals are busted. For a normal arrest, they will gain 120 XP. Additionally, both teams can obtain XP by collecting Airdrop Briefcases, which will give you 100 XP and will not vary. Killing players will also give 5 XP (excluding punching players to death). In VIP servers, the amount of XP a player gains is halved. You can level up one level with in-game cash, but it is not recommended, as the price increases each time you buy a level, with the max of $350,000. In Season 1, the price was $250,000 for every level. Guides For both teams, try to pick up airdrop briefcases when nothing else is available to give XP. Criminal * Avoid robbing the Donut Shop and the Gas Station 1, as they will not give you any XP. * Try to find servers with a minimal amount of police to reduce the chance of cops arresting and hindering your progress. * Rob any store that opens to get the most XP possible. * You don't have to collect the maximum amount of money to collect XP. Police * Try to arrest as many people as possible. * Try to bust bank robberies because you'll get more XP depending on how many criminals were robbing it. * If the server has no criminals, try server hopping (going on other servers, specifically the ones in which there are a lot of criminals, especially the ones with more than 10) as this method can award tons of XP and money. * Look at hologram maps to find out where the criminals are. Seasons Below you will find all the seasons and their rewards. Season 1 ($500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 1 started on December 22nd, 2018 and ended on March 9th, 2019. Criminal Season 1 Prizes Police Season 1 Prizes Season 2 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 2 started on March 9th, 2019. Criminal Season 2 Prizes Police Season 2 Prizes Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-03 at 5.17.48 PM.png|''The GUI for entering Season 1.'' S2.JPG|The GUI for entering Season 2. Trivia * Theoretically, it costed 26,540,500 in-game cash to complete Season 1 by only buying levels. ** Another theoretical cost for buying levels was 12,500,000 in-game cash. * When they were first released, the level displayed over someone's head would be red, regardless of the team they were on. This was shortly changed to white to avoid confusion with Criminals. * To help players max out levels at the end of season 1, Badimo offered double XP in the Fire Update. * As of the Season 2 Update, you can now receive 5 XP for killing players. This does not include punching players to death. * In season 1, buying levels costed $250,000 per level. In season 2, the cost of buying levels increases as you level up, however this does depend on what team you are on. Category:Gameplay Category:Features